winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 309
The Heart and the Sword (Breaking the Mark in the Nickelodeon dub) is the ninth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom is devastated about Sky's sudden change. So the Winx cheer her up by setting up a surprise breakfast picnic, along with the pixies and Kiko, but Kiko eats it all. The parents of many students feel concerned about Bloom's presence at Alfea because she has attracted the attention of many evil figures, like Valtor, and asked Faragonda to remove her. Faragonda then calls a school meeting and announces that Bloom will stay at Alfea. But Bloom decides to leave Alfea for a little while and go back home to Gardenia. Stella is concerned about Brandon, since he has not returned any calls that she has made. Brandon calls back eventually and tells Stella that he is concerned for Sky. Sky announces his engagement with Diaspro. Stella hears about this and goes to Gardenia and tells Bloom. Bloom comes back to Magix. She, Stella, Flora and Musa decides to go to Eraklyon and talk to Sky. Aisha is on Andros and Tecna decides to stay back at Alfea, so she can let the Winx back in to the school by going through the barrier. Riven takes the girls to Eraklyon. He shows a lot of negativity, stating what if Sky didn't want to see them. Musa is very angry at Riven. Riven distracts the guards when they land in Eraklyon, and the girls are able to get into the castle. The Winx find Sky and Bloom tries to talk to him and get answers as to why he did what he did at the party. Sky tells them to get out. Diaspro, who had been evacuated due to a ship landing, comes back fuming at the guards and walks in to see Bloom trying to talk to Sky. Bloom says that they wanted to congratulate them on their engagement. Diaspro is angry and tells the guards to go after them. The Winx run. Brandon catches Stella and tell her and the Winx what happened to him. He covers the Winx as they run off. Sky then corners them in a room of armor and tells them that it won't be easy getting out of the castle. Stella transforms into her Enchantix form and tries to fight Sky. He then attacks the others. Bloom blasts him and says that she doesn't want to fight him but to talk to him. He then goes to attack her but Stella attacks and knocks him into some armor. A piece of armor cuts Sky's clothes, and reveals the mark of Valtor. The other Winx transform and realize that only a spell could make him act the way he did and that only Diaspro could've put him under the spell. Musa tells the other that they can't fight him but that they need to break the spell with their Fairy Dust. With Stella's Fairy Dust, she was able to remove the spell. On the way back, Bloom is worried that Sky's spell was not removed, while Stella was worried that Brandon would be hurt and felt bad that they left him behind. Tecna sets up a device that allows a portal in the protective border, for thirty seconds. All the girls make it through but are caught by Griselda. When they come back to their room, Aisha is seen crying. Her parents have announced that she will marry a man that they chose, because of a tradition, and she will marry to a man named Nabu. Major Events *Sky announces his marriage to Diaspro. *Stella uses her fairy dust to undo the spell cast on Sky. *Aisha receives news that she will marry someone called Nabu. Debuts None Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Diaspro *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Miss Griselda Trivia *Rachael Lillis is the voice of Vanessa (Bloom's mom) in this episode standing in for Kayzie Rogers. *This episode features the final appearance of Brandon and Sky until the episode Revenge. *This episode is Diaspro's last appearance in Season 3 after being banished from Eraklyon. *For continuity, Bloom's mom reminds her of how Darkar placed a dark spell on Bloom herself and Sky saved her. *This is the first time a Winx's Fairy Dust is used, it's also the first time Stella uses her own Fairy Dust. Mistakes *In Rai version, after Stella and Tecna was watching the marriage announcement by Sky, Stella mistakenly said "Stella's my best friend" instead of Bloom. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Rachael Lilis as Miss. Faragonda, Vanessa *Stan Hart as Mike Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Ariana Grande as Diaspro *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes "Let me guess, is this a no parking zone? - Riven Video Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon